Petals in the ashes
by Ciradel the ChronicleWriter
Summary: What if Ranmaru would be a woman? And what if she would give birth to Nobunaga's child? What would happen to the child during the incident of Honnoji? Includes multiple short stories. (Female Ranmaru)


**Petals in the ashes**

The army of Oda had fought against an another army and won. Now soldiers of the Oda's army were resting in the inn. Ranmaru knocked on the door of his lord's room. "Ranmaru? Come in," Nobunaga said. "Lord Mitsuhide told me that you have something to talk with me," Ranmaru said as she entered the room and closed the door. "That's right," Nobunaga stated and grabbed hers hand. "Can I do something for you, Lord Nobunaga?" Ranmaru asked. "Yes, you can," Nobunaga answered and petted Ranmaru's hand. Then he pulled her closer to himself and pressed her against his chest. "Lord Nobunaga..." Ranmaru said with blush. "Ranmaru... You had been very brave and very loyal ever since you joined my army. I'm grateful for that," Nobunaga mumbled to hers ear: "Persons like you are few and far between." "Thank you, Lord Nobunaga. Your words are of great importance to me," Ranmaru answered and wrapped hers arms around her lord. She shivered when she felt that Nobunaga's hand petted her back. Suddenly Nobunaga pressed Ranmaru against the floor and kissed her. "Wait, Lord Nobunaga!" Ranmaru said suddenly. "What now?" Nobunaga asked and sounded slightly annoyed. "Maybe we shouldn't... What would Lady Noh and Lady Kitsuno think about this? And other soldiers...?" Ranmaru was rising up but Nobunaga pulled her back. "I decide what I'm doing by myself," Nobunaga advertised: "And about my soldiers... If they start to gossip, I will punish them." After this Nobunaga kissed Ranmaru again.

* * *

><p>"Ranmaru," Mitsuhide said. "Yes, Lord Mitsuhide?" Ranmaru asked curiously. "You had been... somehow weird lately," Mitsuhide stated and crossed his arms. Ranmaru's face turned red but she tried to sound calm: "Weird? I don't understand what are you talking about, Lord Mitsuhide." "You are silenter and nervouser than ever. And you are not be seeing in the morning," Mitsuhide answered and studied hers face: "Why? Is something wrong?" Ranmaru looked very nervous and said nothing. "Ranmaru...Is it because of Nobunaga?" Mitsuhide demanded. Ranmaru's flinch was enought to answer to Mitsuhide. "I take that as 'yes'," Mitsuhide stated and grabbed hers arms: "Has he insult or hurt you? Tell me!" "H-he... me..." Ranmaru stammered but she wasn't able to say anything else. Mitsuhide thought about all the possible things that Nobunaga would had done to Ranmaru. Finally Mitsuhide asked: "Ranmaru... Are you... pregnant?" Ranmaru stared at her teacher and nodded. "And Nobunaga is the child's father..." Mitsuhide concluded as shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>Ranmaru cried out in pain. The childbirth has started and physicians and servants tried help her. "I can see the head!" the physician said: "Just push once more!" Ranmaru panted heavily. This was much harder than fighting. Ranmaru took a breath and pushed... She cried again but then there was a new voice in the room. The first cry of the newborn. "Congratulations! It is a healthy baby girl," the physician advertised and let the maid wrap the baby in a blanket. "A girl..." Ranmaru thought as tired: "Lord Nobunaga would become disappointed because it isn't a boy." Soon the maid gave the baby back to Ranmaru. Ranmaru watched her daughter's sleeping face and smiled: "Although your father wouldn't want you, I love you," Ranmaru decided and hugged her gently.<p>

"Ranmaru."

Ranmaru flinched and noticed that Nobunaga was standing at the door. Nobunaga entered the room without saying anything. "So it's a girl..." Nobunaga mumbled. "Lord Nobunaga... You are disappointed, aren't you?" Ranmaru said carefully. Nobunaga just sighted and walked to the window and watched the night sky. Ranmaru carefully petted her dauhgter's cheek and asked: "Lord Nobunaga, what name could we give to her?" Nobunaga said nothing. Ranmaru felt herself as nervous but continued: "I thought that she would deserve a beautiful and an unique name like..."

"Amahime."

"E-excuse me, my lord?" Ranmaru asked. Nobunag turned to face Ranmaru. "Her name is Amahime," Nobunaga decided.

* * *

><p>Mitsuhide rode in the countryside after the incident of Honnoji. Mitsuhide was happy that he killed Nobunaga but there were people who didn't deserve die. Persons like Ranmaru. Mitsuhide sighted. Ranmaru has refused to turn against Nobunaga and that's why she died. But she fought bravely, just like the true warrior. Mitsuhide has got somebody important after the incident of Honnoji and kept it as a secret from other soldiers. He stopped his horse and rose a blanket carefully and the sleeping child's face became visible. Amahime, the 4 days old daughter of Nobunaga and Ranmaru. "What should I do with you, little princess?" Mitsuhide whispered: "I would like take care for you but you may get hurt. But I can't leave you. You are my student's daughter..." Suddenly baby started wriggle and whine. "H-hey... Hush... hush..." Mitsuhide tried soothe the baby girl who started to cry. "Don't worry... Don't cry..." Mitsuhide whispered when he understood the situation: Amahime was hungry. Mitsuhide tried to stay calm. He must found somebody to feed the baby. Then the samurai noticed something reliefing: the farmhouse.<p>

Mitsuhide sat at the table and watched with relief when the farmer's wife breastfed Amahime. He was a lucky because the household had help him after Mitsuhide explained the situation. "Wasn't your wife able to feed your child?" the farmer asked. "My wife? You have mistook. She isn't my child," Mitsuhide explained. "She isn't?" the farmer stared at Mitsuhide: "Then whose child is she?" "She is... the child of my friends. They died some time ago," Mitsuhide told almost truthfully. "Really!? Oh, poor little baby," the farmer's wife said concernly. Mitsuhide started to think his previous problem: Amahime's safety. When he was thinking, Mitsuhide watched at the farmer's wife who tended Amahime. Then Mitsuhide got an idea. "Listen, I have a problem," Mitsuhide told to the farmer: "Girl's parents are dead and I can't take care for her. But could you take care for her?" The farmer and his wife stared at Mitsuhide. "Did I understand? You ask us to take care for the girl?" the farmer said. Mitsuhide nodded. The farmer's wife grabbed hers husband's arm and said: "Chio! Say 'yes', please! I'm sure there isn't problem with that! Please!" "Mei..." Chio stared at his wife and then galnced at the baby girl in his wife's arms: "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm," Mei advertised. Chio looked thouhgtful. Mitsuhide prepared himself to the worst. Mei babbled to the baby. Finally Chio said: "Fine. We took her." "How wonderful, Chio!" Mei cried happily and kissed hers husband: "I love you! And I love this little angel!" Mitsuhide chuckled to Mei's behavior and said to Chio: "Thank you. You have no idea how reliefed I'm." "What is her name?" Mei asked. Mitsuhide flinched. He couldn't tell girl's true name because it could cause problems to everybody. So he decided to lie: "I don't know. But you can decide her name." "Oh thank you!" Mei said and hugged the girl. Mitsuhide got up and said: "I think it's the time for me to leave. Thank you once again that you care her. Raise her well." Chio escorted Mitsuhide to out and sat next to his wife in the kitchen. "Did you already decide a name for her?" Chio asked. "Yes," Mei answered with smile. Then they noticed that their 9 – years old son Daichi and and 7 – years old son Ichiki were standing at the door. "Dad? Mom? Who was that man?" Daichi asked. Chio and Mei glanced at each others, they had forgotten to ask Mitsuhide's name. Mei kneeled on the floor and showed the baby for boys: "Daichi and Ichiki. She is your baby sister. Her name is Chika."

* * *

><p>"Okay, childrens. Let's get these vegetables to the warehouse," Chio said. "Okay!" 8 – years old Chika and 15 – years old Ichiki said and carried the baskets of vegetables and followed their father to the warehouse. When they arrived to their home, there was somebody waiting for them. Chika recognized the man immediately: "Tenkai-san!" The man noticed Chio and childrens and greeted them with smile: "Good day. I hope that I hadn't a bad timing." "No you hadn't, Tenkai-san!" Chika said but then she glanced unsurely at Chio: "He hadn't a bad timing, had he?" "Well, we are almost ready so I think he had a good timing," Chio stated. "Can I talk with Tenkai-san, dad?" Chika asked. "If you first help me and your brother with works, then you can talk with Tenkai-san," Chio decided.<p>

"Tenkai-san, what kind of person mom was?" Chika asked. They were sitting on the grass on the front yard of the house. Tenkai chuckled: "Hadn't I told about your mom so many times?" "But I want hear about my mom until I surely remember everything!" Chika stated. Man smiled at Chika's eagerness and said: "She was a beautiful woman. And she was a wonderful warrior who fought bravely and she was very loyal for her lord." "Wow... Did she participate in the war?" Chika asked and hers eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Of course and she survived!" Tenkai told. "That's great! Tell something about dad too!" Chika begged. Tenkai's face clouded over but he tried not show that: "He was... an impressive man." "Tell more! Was he nice? Was he as good warrior as mom was?" Chika asked. "Well... He was stronger fighter than your mom and he even led an army. Your dad was... nice to them who deserved it," Tenkai explained. Chika smiled widely until she asked: "You told me that they fell in the war. Against whom did they die?" Tenkai petted girl's black hairs and tried not to think about a certain person...: "Chika. The person who killed your parents is already died. You don't need think about it anymore. "I see..." Chika said with a silent tone. Then she faced Tenkai and said with a resolute tone: "I want become a samurai just like mom and dad! Then they would become happy when they are watching me as fighting in the war!" Tenkai stared at Chika's brown eyes and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried...

**(A's note: Tenkai = Mitsuhide)**

* * *

><p>"But it is true!" Chika yelled at three boys: "My parents were samurais and I'm going to become a samurai as well!" "I don't believe you!" one of the boys said: "I'm sure they were just peasants!" "My dad say that women shouldn't be samurais!" the second boy advertised. "My mother was a brave samurai!" Chika yelled and she almost stared to cry. "She wasn't!" the third boy said and pushed Chika to the ground. Chika exclaimed and started to cry. "Crybaby! Girls like you can't become a samurai!" the second boy bullied. Chika took a breath and yelled: "If would my dad be here, he would punish you for insulting my mom!" "I'm sure your dad was a cowardly fool who ran away for fightings!" the third boy mocked.<p>

"Ouch!"

The third boy held his head and turned to see who has hit him. Here was the fourth boy behind the boys. The fourth boy was maybe a coulpe of years older than they and he has short, messy, dark brown hairs and lively brown eyes. He had a red bandana around his neck which was embroidered a written character 'fox'. He has a wood stick in his hand. "Has anybody told you that you aren't allowed to bully girls?" the older boy demanded. "This isn't your business!" the second boy snapped. "My parents said that nobody is allowed to bully girls," the older boy stated. "Your parents are stupid!" the third boy stuck out his tongue. The older boy nudged him with the stick as answer. "I'll tell my dad that you are bullying!" the third boy yelled. "And I tell my dad that you bully girls!" the older boy grinned. "Girls are stupid," the second boy snorted. "My dad is a soldier in the army!" the first boy snapped and tried to be threatening. "And my dad is a samurai. His name is Hideyoshi Toyotomi!" the older boy said. Here was a silent moment. Finally the first boy opened his mouth: "L-liar! Hideyoshi Toyotomi can't be your dad!" "Yes, he is," the older boy grinned: "Should I call him?" Three boys glanced at each others. Then they left but the second boy stuck out his tongue to Chika. The older boy asked for Chika after those other boys had gone: "Are you hurt?" Chika dried her tears and shook hers head. "Can you walk?" the boy asked. "Yes I can," Chika whispered and stood up. "Were your parents really samurais?" the boy asked. "Yes, they were," Chika advertised with a resolute tone: "They died soon after my birth. But I'm going to a samurai just like they were!" The boy studied Chika. Then he said: "Somebody told me that eyes tell if somebody is capable to samurai. I think you could become a nice samurai." "Really! Thank you!" Chika smiled. "What is yours name?" the boy asked. "I'm Chika Hinode," Chika said. "Would you like play with me and my friends, Chika?" the boy asked. "Yes!" Chika answered with smile. The boy grinned, stretchedout his hand and said: "My name is Hideshiro Toyotomi."

* * *

><p>"I guess training enough for the day, Chika," Ginchiyo advertised to 17 – years old Chika. "Okay, Ginchiyo-sensei," Chika said, lowered hers wooden sword and bowed to her teacher. Chika had practice swordmanship and other fighting skills with Ginchiyo from dawn until. Chika was little bit tired but she didn't want to show that to her teacher. Chika walked to the bucket full of rainwater, she flushed hers sweaty face and she tightened hers loose ponytail. "Chika. You shouldn't show your feelings when you are fighting because...?" Ginchiyo quizzed. Chika stood up, wiped the dirt from hers clothes and answered: "I shouldn't show my feelings when I'm fighting because an enemy could read my face and anticipate my movements which could lead to defeat." "That's right," Ginchiyo nodded: "You are a good fighter, Chika but you shouldn't show your feelings during the fighting. I hope that you understand what I mean." "Yes, Ginchiyo-sensei," Chika sighted. "Good. Please continue work with your fighting skills and practice calmness," Ginchiyo ordered: "You can leave now but we continue our practices tomorrow at the usual time." "Yes, Ginchiyo-sensei," Chika said and bowed. When Chika left, Ginchiyo watched after her and thought to herself: "I have feeling that Chika remind me somebody. But who?"<p>

Chika walked on the path and thought about her teachers guides. How would Chika learn hide her feelings? A sudden sound made Chika flinch but soon she understood where that sound came from. "Hi, Hideshiro. I know that it is you. Come on out," Chika said. Leaves of tree rustled when Hideshiro dropped to ground from the tree. "How knew you it was me?" Hideshiro asked with grin. "You are very loud ninja," Chika chuckled and picked a leaf off from her friend's clothes. "How dare you? I'm a professional ninja," Hideshiro snorted with offend but asked: "Well, how did your practices proceeded with Lady Ginchiyo?" "Well... But I should learn to hide my feelings during the fighting and I don't know how," Chika shrugged and continued walking. Hideshiro followed her and started to think out loud: "Hiding your feelings... Let's see..." "You aren't going to teach me, are you?" Chika laughted. "Chika! Don't you trust me?" Hideshiro demanded. "Of course I trust you. You are my friend," Chika smiled: "But you are very restless person." "Meanie," Hideshiro chuckled but then he noticed their direction and turned serious: "Are you going to there again?" Chika stared at Hideshiro. "Why not?" Chika asked. She started run and Hideshiro decided to follow her.

Chika and Hideshiro walked among the ruins of the Honnoji. Neither of them said anything. Chika studied the ruins and looked unsure. Hideshiro fingered his red bandana and observed an environment so nobody could attack them. Finally Hideshiro opened his mouth: "Are you alright, Chika?" "I... I'm not sure," Chika whispered: "But... I want to know why I feel myself as... somehow sad when I'm here." Hideshiro sighted: "Listen. I'm not sure if this make you feel better but I have done some intelligence activities. I heard that Nobunaga Oda had got a baby with his female servant before the incident of Honnoji. Here wasn't any sign for the baby when the temple was researched after the incident." "So you tell me that a baby got killed in a fire and you think that make me feel better? Thanks a lot," Chika said with a sarcastic tone. "I didn't mean that! But dad... He still believe that the girl is alive." Hideshiro said. "So the baby was a girl?" Chika asked. "Reportedly. Hers name was Amahime," Hideshiro shrugged. "'Amahime'... That's a beautiful name," Chika said with a slight smile. Here was a silent moment. Chika wiped a burned wall and had sunk in her thoughts. Heat and smell of smoke had always made Chika nervous but why? Chika didn't know. "Hey, could we leave already? Here isn't anything new to see in my opinion," Hideshiro asked and placed his hand on Chika's shoulder. "Yes... Let's go," Chika said. They left but Chika glanced over hers shoulder at the ruins once more. She still felt herself as unsure but Chika continued to walk away from the ruins. "Perhaps one day I find out what this feeling is due..." Chika thought.

**Name information:**

**Chika: _chi _(scatter) _ka _(flower/petal)**

**Mei: _me _(bud/sprout) _i _(clothing/garment)**

**Daichi: _dai _(large/great) _chi _(earth/land)**

**Names that I invented by myself:**

**Hideshiro: _hide_ (esteem/excellence) _shiro _(white color)**

**(A's note: I tried to made Hideshiro's name refer to the Inari kami's foxes which are white colored.)**

**Amahime: _ama _(heaven/sky) _hime_ (princess)**

**Chio: _chi_ (earth/land) _o _(hero/manly)**

**Ichiki: _ichi _(one) _ki _(tree)**

**The information is by the Behind the name – website.**


End file.
